Another Chance - OUAT Fanfic
by charliemarie98
Summary: Set after Emma leaves the diner 3x21. Upon seeing the portal to the past, Emma gets struck by the magic and de-ages into her 15 year old self. Snow and Charming get to know what their daughter was like when she was younger.
1. Chapter 1

**Trigger Warning: Swearing and mention of child abuse. First ever Fanfic so hope you enjoy.**

Everyone was still enjoying the celebrations at Granny's. Henry, Snow and Ruby sat at the booth nearest the door while David, Regina and Robin (who was holding Rowland in his arms) stood around them.

Henry started to wonder about his mom and if hook had caught up to her

"Do you think Hook will convince my mom that this is where she belongs"

Snow then replied "I'm sure everything will be fine don't worry to much"

"Hopefully the book will help her remember that this is our home" Henry said

David then saw Hook about to enter the diner through the window.

"You can ask him yourself"

Everyone around the booth turned to see Hook coming through the door but what they saw next was a shock for all..

As Hook entered the diner, it became clear he was not alone. In fact he was holding the upper arm of a teenage girl around 15 years old. She had long blonde hair which hung loosely around the girls shoulders. It was clear to everyone who this girl was. It was Emma.

"LET GO OF ME, YOU'RE HURTING ME" she screamed trying to fight her way free. Then realised that everyone in the room was staring at her, she shut up immediately.

"Emma?" Snow asked shocked

"How do you know my name" she asked, obviously annoyed. But decided to ignore any answer she got and turned to the pirate, she put on an innocent face and said sweetly.

"If you let me go and i promise I won't run"

How could Hook resist, after all this was still the woman he loved just a smaller version. He let go of her arm. However the second he did Emma turned on her heel and when straight for the exit. Just as she got there Granny and Leroy jumped in the way.

"You're not going anywhere sister" Leroy said, trying to sound like he had some authority, but his voice betrayed him where he was still in shock.

Henry was freaked out at the sight of her teenage mother, trying to decide if it was cool or just plain freaky. When she tried to run he jumped up and went to stand next to his other mom, as he had no idea what he was meant to do.

Hook then grabbed Emma's upper arm. To make sure she wouldn't try and run in the other direction.

Regina was the first to speak

"How on earth did this happen"

As Hook began to explain to everyone, that whilst talking to Emma they had seen that burst of magic and headed straight towards it, Emma continued to see everyone staring at her and was starting to get annoyed. She then made eye contact with Snow and immediately looked away. She didn't understand why she looked away, so many emotions started spinning round in her head. Snow saw the discomfort in her daughters eyes and turned her attention back to Hook. Hook continued to explain that, it had become obvious to Emma and Hook as they ran towards the magic that the wicked witch had succeeded with opening a portal to the past.

At this point Emma was getting very annoyed with all the eyes on her. She looked round the room and saw Archie staring at her with his mouth still open in shock.

This took Emma over the edge, she interrupted Hooks explanation and shouted loud enough for the whole diner to hear.

"Take a picture, it would last longer"

At that point everyone turned their attention to Hook as he concluded that, without hesitation Emma used her magic towards the portal to try and close it but it struck her back and turned her into her past self.

Just as Hook was finishing his story he was hit with a hard blow to his stomach. Emma had decided to take advantage of the fact no one was looking at her, and make a run for it, she knew she had to be fast enough to reach the fire exit at the other end of the diner. So with her free hand she went for it punching Hook in the stomach, managing to get her arm free.

However as she started to run, David grabbed her by the waist with her kicking and screaming and sat her in the booth next to Snow blocking her exit. As Emma calmed she turned to David with a smirk on her face and said.

"If i shout rape, i could have the police here in a second"

With that David simply retorted

"I am the police"

Emma was in shock, she then made it so her voice could only be heard by David and Snow and said

"How are you here you were behind me, i was making good time as well, there is no way you could of caught me"

Snow and David shared a confusing look

"Emma what was the last thing you remember, before you found yourself here" David said quietly, Emma gave him an evil eye before simply stating

"I have nothing left to say unless a lawyers present"

Snow turned to Emma and said

"You are not under arrest Emma, we just need to understand how you got here"

With that Emma let out a sigh and told them how she was living on the streets and had no money. She went to steal food because she was hungry but as she left the shop two cops in a cop car chased her down the road, she had sneaked down some alleyways. She had thought that with David saying he was the police that he was one of the ones chasing her. With this Emma turned to David and looked at him smugly.

"Are you gonna arrest me then" She held out her arms as if ready to be hand cuffed and continued "the way i see it is you have two options you can arrest me and get grief from child services for locking up a starving child or get grief because you let a thief get away with stealing. Your choice. You loose either way"

Snow looked at Emma and knew she would have to beat her at her own game.

"I don't think he will get grief from child services because the fact you're stealing in the first place means that you ran away and you don't want them to find you"

Emma shrugged and shrank in her seat. Snow looked at David with a smug grin but it was gone in a split second and replaced with worry for her daughter. It was silent for a moment. But Snow and David seemed to notice how Emma seemed hot as she kept fanning herself with her hand. Snow offered to take her jacket but that only made Emma cling to it more.

David was clearly getting annoyed

"Emma you are acting ridiculous take the jacket off before you start burning up"

Emma looked at him

"If i take my jacket off will you not call my social worker"

With this David nodded. Emma let out a deep sigh and slowly peeled off her jacket to reveal bruises up and down at her arms.

Everyone was horrified at what they saw. Emma just looked down and avoided their gaze. She tried to lighten the mood by saying

"I'm just really clumsy, always falling over" She forced a little laugh

David looked at her, anger boiling deep inside him, knowing this wasn't from tripping over. Someone had hurt his baby girl.

"You don't get a bruise shaped like a handprint, from being clumsy" he said.

Emma continued to look at the floor. When she finally looked up she realised the whole diner was still watching her. They couldn't hear what was being said but they stood there watching the woman they have come to know and trust look young and vulnerable. Emma shrank in her seat even more at the sight of all these eyes looking back at her. David could see how uncomfortable she was. So he told everyone to carry on as before and the party started up again at the princes request. It was like she wasn't even there.

David turned back to his family and said

"Right we need to get this sorted out"

Emma looked at him and a deviant smile spread across her lips as she sat up, noticing how when the party carried on the exits had become un blocked.

"Why don't you take a seat and we can sort this out"

David almost fell for it, but just as he went to sit down he realised that the only thing keeping Emma from running was him standing in her way. So David looked at her and stated

"I'm not falling for that"

"You can't stay standing there forever" Emma smugly replied.

She was right, he just needed to figure out a way to keep Emma there long enough to talk to her and convince her that fairy tales are real and she is part of one. He came up with an idea. He didn't like the idea but he knew it was the only way to keep her there. David leaned over and whispered something in Henrys ear, then gave him the car keys to the sheriff's car, Henry rushed off. He then turned back to Emma and said.

"I don't need to stand here all day, you will stay here and we will sort this out" Henry rushed back into the diner and came right up to David, with his hands behind is back "and here's how" David finished

Emma looked at David then at Henry.

"Him, he's a kid, what's he gonna do" Emma said almost laughing, however as said it she pointed to Henry. David grabbed what Henry had behind his back and in one swift move hand cuffed Emma to the table leg. Both Henry and David had a smile on there face as they both took a seat opposite Snow and Emma at the booth.


	2. Chapter 2

After a few moments of silence. Snow decided to explain to Emma the truth of where she was from. That they were her parents and that they came from a place called the enchanted forest. She had thought to herself that whilst 15 year old Emma was with them she was going to give her some of the childhood she deserved.

Snow thought she would start off with the fact that fairy tales and magic were real. As she started to explain, Snow and David could see the amusement in Emma's eyes. They could see she didn't believe a word they were saying.

Hook who was standing near could hear what they were trying to do and also knew they would need help. He still had Henry's book from when he had originally chased after Emma. He walked over to where they were all sitting and placed the book on the table.

"I think this might help"

Snow and David looked up at him and smiled appreciatively. Snow then started going through the book with Emma and pointed at different people in the room explaining who they were in the enchanted forest. After she had identified everyone in Granny's, she let Emma go through the book on her own.

As Emma flicked through the pages she couldn't help but giggle at how crazy and ridiculous what she had been told was. She flicked through a more pages, her giggling turned into laughter.

"This is bullshit" She exclaimed

"Language" David scolded

Emma just looked at him her smile instantly gone

"You're not my father" Emma retorted at she glared at him.

Henry tried not laugh at the irony in what she had just said. David had chose to ignore what Emma had said for now as he knew, that they would eventually come to that.

An hour later they had just about explained everything to Emma. They had even gotten Regina and Blue to show her magic to convince her. Emma was in shock but had seemed to have taken it well considering how long it took adult Emma to believe in it all. They were about to explain that they were her parents when Emma flipped the page of the book and the image of Charming putting Emma into the wardrobe with Emma wrapped in her baby blanket, was there. Emma examined it closely instantly recognising the blanket immediately.

"You recognise it, don't you? Its your baby blanket" Snow whispered gently.

Emma's head shot up to look at Snow, making eye contact with her and like before she felt a mixture of emotions rush through her. She felt so confused. She felt tears burning in her eyes and knew she had to run. She looked at the wrist that was cuffed to the table and started to shake her wrist violently trying to get free. The sharpness of the hand cuffs started to cut her and before she knew it blood was coming from her wrists. David rushed up and put his hand on her arm to calm her down. He grabbed the key from Henry and un did the hand cuffs.

Once the cuts were cleaned and bandaged up. David was knelt down in front of her if there was ever a perfect time to tell Emma that they were her parents this was it.

Emma looked from Snow and David in shock. She wasn't sure if she was happy to have finally found her parents, knowing they didn't want to give her up, that they did love her. Or if she was angry that they let her grow up, always feeling unloved, abandoned and then there was the multiple foster homes where she was badly treated.

Before she knew it tears were pouring out and she brought her knees up and wrapped her arms around them letting the tears flow. She kept her head down, wishing that there was no one there to see her cry, she had become so tough never letting the hurt, lost girl that longed for a family out, blocking those emotions. But now she couldn't stop herself.

Snow wrapped her free arm round Emma and much to her surprise she didn't flinch away. David had suggested that they go back to the apartment for privacy. Emma liked this idea because she didn't like being in the crowded diner.

As David lead Emma out of the diner she was stopped by Blue and Regina they told Snow that they would look into a way of reversing the Wicked Witch's magic, and for her not to worry about that side of the situation. Snow was grateful of this. She put Neal in his pram and followed Emma and David out. Henry had decided he would stay with Regina whilst Emma was a teenager, so Snow and David wouldn't have to worry about him as well. He said he would come and visit once she had gotten use to the situation, that was if she was still a teenager. If she was an adult he have already come back to live with them.

Once they got back to the apartment, Snow put Neal in his crib and made hot chocolate with cinnamon for herself and Emma and coffee for David. Emma had sat on the sofa, silently sobbing into a cushion. She had no idea why she was crying, it was so much to take in. But she had never been one to cry in front of people yet this was different. They weren't just another set of foster parents. These two people were her real parents. They were Snow White and Prince Charming. Fairy tales and magic were real. The one question that played over and over in her mind was 'Does this mean they want me'. Would she be staying with them, had she found her home.

Snow and David walked over to Emma and Snow handed her the hot chocolate. Emma didn't even notice the cinnamon. They took seats opposite Emma

Snow broke the silence first "Have you got any questions for us?"

Emma looked up and before she knew it the question that she couldn't stop asking in her head, slipped out.

"Does this mean you want me?"

Snow smiled, and tear escaped her eye. She rushed over to Emma not being to hold herself back any longer. She took a seat next to Emma and wrapped her arms around and said 'yes' multiple times. Tears rolling down her face. Emma was uncomfortable with the close contact at first but slowly leant into Snow's embrace.

As the evening went on Snow, David and Emma got to know each other, stopping a few times for dinner which David had ran to back to Granny's and got take away for them and stopping so Snow could attend to Neal. Before they knew it the clock stroke midnight and Emma yawned, her eyes drooping. It had been a long and eventful day. Snow lead her to her room and showed her where adult Emma had kept her pyjamas. The pyjama trousers were a bit to long so Emma went for a big top and some pyjama shorts. Snow went downstairs to let her change in peace. Once she was changed Emma came downstairs and used the bathroom before waving goodnight and going to bed.

Not long after Emma went to bed, Snow and David decided they to would call it a day.

 ** _Next Chapters, will be Snow and David attempting to handle raising a teenager._**


	3. Chapter 3

Emma woke in the middle of the night panting, sweat causing the sheets and her pyjamas to stick to her. At first she believed it all to be a dream. However once the last of the fog of sleep had lifted. Emma looked around and realised, that it wasn't a dream it was real. Flashes of Emma's childhood came to mind and she suddenly felt anger build up inside. Anger in which most of it was directed at her parents, even though they thought they were doing what was best. They also left a newborn baby to fend for herself in an unknown land. Emma suddenly felt as if the walls were closing in on her. She hadn't had this problem before. Living on the streets is rough. But with the stars at night and the feeling of freedom had always calmed Emma and gave her a slight feeling of peace. Emma knew she needed that feeling again, so she climbed out of bed, got dressed, grabbed her baby blanket and climbed out the window. She ran as fast as her little legs could carry her. Half way through main street she saw a figure walking down towards her. She panicked she recognised who it was immediately. The cute looking, one handed man, who had grabbed her and taken her to her parents (The word parents felt strange to even think about) she knew he'd do the same. So as soon as she got near enough she kicked in him right in the nuts. Just as she did, he said something

"Hello Looove"

The minute she heard the pained love come out of his mouth her anger flared again, she retracted her arm and punched him straight in the nose.

"I'm 15 pervert, not your love" she screamed.

She carried on running. Realisation dawning on her that as soon as he recovers he's probably going to tell her parents exactly what happened and they definitely wouldn't want her.

Emma ran nearly half way into the woods before she came exhausted she slid down the trunk of the tree. She looked up and saw bright stars in the sky the sight calming her. She grabbed her baby blanket led down and fell into a deep sleep.

The second Emma woke up she knew something was wrong she was in a bed. Before she could register what was going on she immediately heard hushed whispers coming from downstairs. She looked down the stairs and saw Snow walking into the lounge with hot mugs of something. Regina, Charming, Hook and Robin were all sat in the lounge. All of the adults except Regina were covered in dirt as if they had been treaking in the woods. OH. Emma realised they must of get that way looking for her. Guilt and happiness welled up inside her. She was guilty she had put them through that, in the middle of the night, well 3am is when she ran. Emma looked at the clock 5:20am. But she was also happy because it was the first time someone went into the effort of looking for her. Then making sure not to wake her as they carried her back and also changing her clothes and putting her back into bed. She knew they had changed her since she was once again in pyjamas.

Emma decided she needed to apologise for running and for punching Hook in the face. The second she descended the stairs. All eyes met hers.

"Emma" snow ran up to Emma checking her to make sure she was okay

"ummmm i'm really sorry for running like that. I like the stars" she avoided all eye contact with Hook although the swollen nose did bring a satisfied smirk on Emma's face. She looked up at Snow whilst wringing her hands. Snow just holds arms out ready to embrace her daughter. Emma runs into her arms. Relieved she wasn't mad

"We're just glad you're safe."

When they pull back, Regina excuses herself and Robin then they leave. Charming then gives Hook a look which he understands as he should go to and so he does.

"We need to talk. Because you can't just run like that we were worried sick"

Charming then motions the 3 of them to sit down so they can talk about what happened. But all Emma could think about was how no one mentioned Hook's nose, had she got away with it because he deserved it.


End file.
